<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicate Feelings by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238496">Delicate Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIM (Band), Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, smoking indoors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before Ricky realises what he’s doing Ville lifts a hand and his two fingertips brushing over the tattoo. Ricky feels himself go rigid, tingling sparks spreading out from the light touch.</i>
</p>
<p>Ricky's got a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ville Valo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delicate Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/gifts">xnowimnothing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hope you like Ville 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky looks into his own eyes in the mirror, concentrating on smudging the eyeliner he’s just traced along his waterline. He’s not looking at anything else. He’s not looking at Vinny and Ryan, both peering in the other mirror. He’s not looking at Justin, chatting to his tech. He’s not looking at Chris, sprawled on the couch. He’s not looking at the person sitting next to Chris. </p>
<p>Ville’s smiling as Chris chats to him, and Ricky can feel his stomach doing a weird kind of swoop. The hand holding his eyeliner is paused in midair. Ricky starts worrying the rings in his lip without even noticing. Barely half an hour before they have to go on stage is a terrible time to be getting starstruck. </p>
<p>Ricky forces his hand to move and not shake as he lifts it to even up his other eye. They’d started talking about this show in June of last year. And now it was finally happening. Ville had flown in with his band yesterday and Ricky had said an embarrassed <i>hi</i> and not much else. </p>
<p>Chris had chosen that morning to remind him of the time he’s gotten wine-drunk with Ryan and in the response to the question; <i>which celebrity would you fuck, alive or dead?</i> He’d said Ville Valo alive or <i>dead.</i> </p>
<p>Chris had smirked, threatening to tell him as Ricky flushed. Until Ricky had reminded him how he’d kept his mouth shut for the entire goddamn tour with Skold.</p>
<p>Ricky peeks in the mirror again, eyes flicking over Ville, feeling his face heat. It’s high summer and the aircon is almost non-existent but like.. couldn’t he at least do his shirt up? Ricky can see the edge of the tattoo around his nipple and it’s <i>distracting.</i> He refocuses on his own face but then has his attention dragged back as he hears his name. </p>
<p>‘Nah, man, I think every guy I know has one,’ Chris is saying, laughing, ‘Rick’s got one too, right?’ Ricky slowly turns on the spot, attempting to make Chris spontaneously combust with the strength of his fury. Ville’s looking at him. Well, everyone’s looking at him but Ville’s the only one Ricky’s aware of. His stare has Ricky pinned like a bug. </p>
<p>‘Got what?’ he says stiffly, turning and trying to look casual. He can tell from Chris’ expression that he is failing badly. Chris brandishes the tattoo on his forearm and Ricky feels blood flood into his face. </p>
<p>‘Oh, yeah, right,’ he says, half turning back to the mirror. </p>
<p>‘Ah, c’mon,’ Ville says, smiling at him, ‘aren’t you going to let me see it?’ Ricky forces himself not to clench his jaw as he nods awkwardly and takes himself over to where Ville and Chris are sitting on the couch. Ville smiles at him as he gets closer. Ricky stops and bends awkwardly, leaning over Ville a little, pulling his hair back with a hand behind his head.</p>
<p>‘Oh! I see it,’ he says, chuckling, ‘so small, it’s sweet.’ </p>
<p>Before Ricky realises what he’s doing Ville lifts a hand and his two fingertips brushing over the tattoo. Ricky feels himself go rigid, tingling sparks spreading out from the light touch.</p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Ricky mumbles, straightening up, trying to look anywhere other than at Ville. He can tell Chris is trying to catch his eye but Ricky ignores him, going back to the mirror and starting to smudge foundation onto his face to conceal the blush. When they call the stage call five minutes later Ricky’s never been so grateful in his life. </p>
<p>x</p>
<p>It’s after the show and Ricky’s practically vibrating in place. He and Chris had watched the set from side of stage, and Ricky’s still feeling a little overwhelmed. Now they’re in the backstage area. Ricky’s showered and changed out of his stage stuff, sipping lukewarm coke while Chris whispers at him to just to go the fuck over and talk to Ville. </p>
<p>‘I don’t want to be weird,’ Ricky whines and Chris rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Just go over and say you enjoyed the show—’ Chris says, ‘it’s not weird.’ Ricky sips his drink, shaking his head. There’s no fucking way he could do that. Ricky glances over again and realises Ville’s looking at him with watchful, deep-set eyes. Ricky looks away quickly. </p>
<p>‘Oh shit,’ Chris says, starting to giggle as he turns into Ricky. Ricky frowns at him but then he feels a brush behind his ear again and freezes; his entire neck tingling at the gentle touch.</p>
<p>‘Ricky?’ Ville says as Ricky slowly revolves on the spot to stare at him. Ricky nods, smiling though he can feel his face flooding with colour. </p>
<p>‘Come drink with me,’ he says, eyes briefly flicking over Chris, ‘you don’t mind me stealing your guitarist for a bit, right?’ Chris laughs and shakes his head. Ville smiles, eyes back on Ricky as he nods behind them. Ricky moves next to him, following. </p>
<p>‘So you don’t like me, huh?’ he says when they reach his dressing room. It’s empty and Ricky’s relieved. It feels easier that they’re alone and no one’s looking at him. Except Ville. Ville hasn’t stopped looking at him since they’d come into the room. Ricky takes a seat and then he realises what Ville’s just said.  </p>
<p>‘What?’ Ricky says, immediately flushing. ‘Of course, I do! I mean, y’know—’ he gabbles, blushing more as Ville eyes him. ‘I like— I like you a lot,’ he finishes, feeling ridiculous. ‘I used to listen to you all the time when I was younger.’ </p>
<p>‘Oh?’ Ville says, mouth curving, ‘you’re just shy then?’</p>
<p>‘I— well, it’s just weird, um meeting you,’ Ricky admits, rubbing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>‘I don’t bite,’ Ville says, still grinning at him. Ricky chuckles softly. He’s starting to calm down now, his heart rate evening out a little. Now he can see Ville is just a person like he is. A person with warm skin and pink mouth, and some kind of sweet, spicy smell rising from his skin. Ricky tries not to breathe too deeply. He doesn't want to look like a creep. </p>
<p>‘I really liked the set,’ he says quickly, trying to distract Ville from the fact he’s practically inhaling him. ‘I’ve seen you guys like… maybe six or seven times before— you’re amazing.’ </p>
<p>‘Ah, thank you,’ Ville says, smiling, ‘—you’re sweet.’ </p>
<p>‘So are you,’ Ricky says, smiling impishly. He feels light-headed with Ville so close. Ville laughs. He leans even closer and Ricky moves forwards to letting Ville press his mouth to his. Ricky holds his breath, not quite able to believe this is happening. They kiss slowly at first, exploring each other. </p>
<p>Then Ville licks his lips and Ricky opens his mouth with a soft moan. Ville hums, fingertips tracing along Ricky’s jaw. Ricky lets him tip his head up and mouth down the column of his throat. Ricky moans softly without meaning to and feels Ville smiling against his skin.    </p>
<p>‘Hey, come here, darling,’ he says, voice low. He fits his hands around Ricky’s waist pulling a little so he’ll slide into his lap. Ville groans softly into his mouth as Ricky puts his hands on his shoulders. Ville pulls him in, hair sinking into Ricky’s long black hair. Ville kisses him deeper, his other hand tight on Ricky’s waist. </p>
<p>Ricky’s pants as Ville kisses his neck again. He’s burning up in his t-shirt with Ville’s body shifting hot underneath him. Ville’s hand is on the back of his thigh, pulling him even closer. Ricky moans. He’s hard and he knows Ville must be able to feel it where Ricky’s pressed up tight against his stomach. </p>
<p>Ville kisses his mouth before pulling back a little to look into Ricky’s eyes. His pupils are blown wide but his eyes are focused, tracing the line of Ricky’s lip with his gaze. </p>
<p>‘You’re beautiful,’ he murmurs, two longest fingers stroking just under the point of Ricky’s chin. Ricky blushes, opening his mouth a little as Ville traces his lower lip. Ville pulls him in again to kiss, both hands stroking down his back. Then he’s twisting and pushing until Ricky’s laying on his back on the couch underneath him. Ville’s lying between his thighs and Ricky can barely breathe from the pressure on his cock. </p>
<p>‘Fuck—’ Ricky gasps out as Ville slips a hand between their bodies. Ville cups him between the thighs and Ricky moans. Ville laughs softly, kissing behind Ricky’s ear. </p>
<p>‘You like that, darling?’ Ville asks and Ricky can feel his slipping a hand into his underwear. </p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Ricky mumbles, feeling his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Ville fits a hand around his dick. Ricky whines as Ville strokes him, hips rolling up into Ville’s where he’s lying on him. Ricky can smell cigarette smoke on his skin, in his hair. He imagines he can taste the smokiness of it as he sucks Ville’s collar bone, under the salt of his sweat.</p>
<p>Ville hums, pressing the length of his body against Ricky’s. Ville works his cock, letting Ricky fuck his hips up into him as he likes. Ricky’s moan, feeling his edge, and Ville’s starts to kiss his mouth again. Ricky’s wound up so tight, he can’t do much more than pant and moan softly. His cock is pulsing in Ville’s hand and every stroke drags him closer. </p>
<p>‘You’re close, darling,’ Ville murmurs, sucking Ricky’s lower lip, ‘I can feel it.’ Ricky moans deeply and Ville chuckles softly, twisting his wrist. Ricky whines as Ville kisses his neck, nipping and sucking his earlobe. Ricky gasps, hands going tight on Ville's chest as he feels the orgasm unfurling beneath his skin. It overwhelms him, leaving his body hot and tingling. He whines, shuddering hard against Ville as he wets the space between them. Ville hums again kissing his mouth. </p>
<p>Ricky can feel his shuffling and fumbling against him. When Ville pushes himself up on his elbows, Ricky can see he’s pushed his jeans down his thighs and taken a hold of his cock. Ricky touches his stomach, still dazed. </p>
<p>‘You want to?’ Ville asks, letting go of his cock and touching Ricky’s inner wrist. Ricky nods, taking a hold of his cock, and Ville groans. Ricky can feel the muscles contracting in his stomach as he starts to rock into Ricky’s palm. His mouth is latched on Ricky’s neck and he’s fucking hard against Ricky. He feels good, thigh muscles thick and flexing, skin firm and tight under Ricky’s fingers. The sensitive is sending aftershocks over tingling heat over Ricky’s already sensitive cock.<br/>
Ville’s moaning, hand cupping Ricky’s head into him to kiss. His rhythm is starting to stutter and Ricky realises he must be close. Then Ville’s kissing him so hard it hurts, groaning low in his chest. Ricky feels him come, hot on the skin of his stomach where his t-shirt's been pushed up. </p>
<p>Ville lets out his breath in a noisy gasp. Ricky pants, not sure what to do with his hands. Ville laughs softly, sitting up. </p>
<p>‘Here,’ he says, reaching to snag a t-shirt from an unzipped bag. </p>
<p>‘Thanks,’ Ricky chuckles as Ville clumsily wipes him down. He takes over and Ville gets up, tugging his jeans up and going to snag a beer. </p>
<p>‘You want one?’ Ville says, grab a packet of cigarettes from the unzipped bag. Ricky nods, though he’s fairly confident that’s illegal. He sets the t-shirt folded on the table. Ville glances at him but doesn’t say anything, handing him over the packet. Ricky takes out two sticking them in his mouth to light out of habit. When he looks up to hand Ville’s over, he’s staring at him. </p>
<p>‘Lovely,’ he says, brushing his knuckles against Ricky’s cheer. Ricky huffs out smoke, smiling and sucking his lip. Ville hands him a beer.</p>
<p>‘Thanks,’ Ricky says, accepting. Ville holds his eyes, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his jeans. His shirt is completely open now and he’s done nothing to rebutton it. Ricky can’t quite help his eyes tracing down over the tattoos on his hips. Ville's smiling at him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Ville has a chart full of Sagittarius (sag's are my favourite; my so, Vinny &amp; Tim are all sags&lt;3) and I'm not sure if it's a sag moon or mars but, according to astro-seek one means you like a lot of sex, therefore this is the interpretation I'm going with 🤷</p>
<p>4/6 🙌 Christmas is getting frighteningly close</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>